


New Leaf

by DaAwesomeOne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Botanist!Jack, Flowers, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Miscommunication, More tags to be added, Rating May Change, flowershop!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaAwesomeOne/pseuds/DaAwesomeOne
Summary: Red like roses fills his dreams and brings him to a place of rest.Jack, a botanist working in the middle of the city, meets a man he never would've thought he would fall in love for.However, not everything is happy-go-lucky. He has been diagnosed with a rare disease that may cost him more than his love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm glad you decided to check on this fic. This fic's chapters will be released as I finish them. Also, if you are one of the people who don't know what Hanaki Disease is, it's a fictional disease that causes it's victim to throw up flowers if they have an unrequited love. This will come into play later into the story. I hope you stay along this ride, as this fic will be the biggest self-project yet! This is just an introductory chapter, so the next chapter will be considerably longer and filled with dialogue.

_Poppies._

**Eternal Sleep; Oblivion; Imagination**

_Cyclamen._

**Resignation; Goodbye**

_Primroses._

**I can’t live without you**

Jack arranged the small bouquet of flowers according to the description of his customer. After bunching up the flowers in a seemingly intricate order, he wrapped the bunch in thin, white wrapping paper. His customer had requested a small bouquet for her deceased husband, intending to give him a gift for his parting. Jack felt sorry for his customer’s loss, and gave his condolences when receiving her order. After finishing wrapping up both the flowers and his thoughts, he stepped out of his small garden office and into his shop, heading straight to the front desk where she was waiting.

The customer paid for her flowers and left, thanking him kindly. Jack didn't miss the look of sadness that passed over her as she left the shop. He hoped the flowers he picked sent the message he meant to convey.

Learning the language of flowers wasn't particularly hard for Jack. After all, he was had lived on a farm in Indiana, and was surrounded by them on a daily basis. It was only a matter of time until he had learned the meaning of each one from his Ma. She had started off teaching him about easily recognizable flowers like tulips and bell flowers, then moved on to others like dahlias and hibiscus flowers. They all had special meanings, and Jack found that to be intriguing. When it came time for college, he had to move from his family farm and into the big city. He had finished his college course and was currently working as a botanist in the middle of Los Angeles.

Living in the city was generally easy, but it also took the fun out of knowing everyone in the vicinity like he was used to. Moving to an area where he didn't know anybody had overwhelmed him a bit, walking in an city of strangers, of people he didn't know the stories of. However, he did not let this deter him from doing what he loved doing most. He had actually made himself a name in the city, a well-known florist who seemingly always knew what flowers would go with each event.

Jack had closed up his shop at 8PM sharp. The sky had already cast out it’s dark shadows on Jack’s side of the earth, the night enveloping Los Angeles, and filling the city with artificial light. Walking up the stairs to his apartment (he bought the building because it had space for both an apartment and a small shop area), he pulled out his keys from his pocket. After finding the right key from his small key ring, he opened the door and walked in.

Jack’s apartment wasn't exactly the best, but it was more than better for a florist to have. A small walk-in living room that's connected to a kitchen, and a two doors leading to the bathroom and bedroom respectively. He walked to his bathroom to take a shower, shrugging off his apron and his clothes before going under the steamy hot shower spray. He dried himself off with a fluffy towel, hair now smelling like berry shampoo. After brushing his teeth and getting ready for the night, he walked into his bedroom.

His bedroom didn’t have much, only sporting a queen sized bed with a nightstand, a wooden closet and dresser, and a full-body mirror. Looking at the unmade bed, he shuffled in between his blanket and closed his eyes. It had been a busy day at work, so he wanted to get some well deserved rest. Even if the city life was frequently bustling with life and was almost always busy, Jack had enjoyed the change of pace in life. It gave him more of a reason to begin exploring into different places he wasn't familiar with.

With Jack falling into deep sleep, the dark clouds in the sky continue to move without a care.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe will be introduced next chapter. Please stay tuned!


End file.
